Nepeta kills
by Lucia Wolffang
Summary: Nepeta goes on a murder spree due to a broken heart and her instincts gone wild. can karkat calm her down or are the trolls all doomed?


It was strangely dark and humid outside, the stars in the night sky shining. The young male troll walked outside sighing, it's been weeks eversince Nepeta and Karkat had an argument. The last time he saw her was when she ran off crying in the woods, he wanted to run after her and tell her that he was very sorry. He sits down on the grass looking up to the sky. It was very silent when Karkat sighed.

"I'M SUCH A FUCKASS..." he muttered.

Suddenly a scream broke the silence, it was Terezi. Karkat quickly got up and ran towards the hive, when he went inside Kanaya and Equius were carrying her. Her blood dripping onto the ground, there was a giant scratch on her chest and her back. Karkat backed away in horror as he heard Gamzee, Sollux, Aradia and Feferi running down the hall towards them carrying the bodies of Vriska, Eridan, and Tavros. They all had the scratches in different locations, the arms, legs, neck, face, chest, and back.

Karkat noticed that the vent openings where open, he looked up and heard a very loud and menacing hiss. Then lights go out, everything was dark, everyone was cursing, falling over and running to find light and a safe place. Then Feferi's scream rippled the air and the lights went back on, Sollux rushed over to his matesprit. She had mulitiple scratches on her arms and neck.

"OH GOG, OH GOG..." Karkat wanted to panic, he wanted to run away and leave the others behind. He was acutally scared for his life.

Gamzee suddenly took out his clubs along with Kanaya who was taking out her chainsaw. Karkat looked at the dark hallway as someone giggled, it was Nepeta. Karkat wanted to run over but Aradia grabbed his arm shaking her head. Karkat closely looked and backed away in shock. Nepeta was covered in blood of all the trolls that were murdered, she smiled unsheating her claws.

":KK Hello everyone, isn't this purrfect!" she said in a psychotic voice.

Karkat stared at her, she walked towards them smirking. Equius walked towards her but in flash, Equius's blue blood was everywhere. Aradia, Sollux, Gamzee and Kanaya backed away in terror. She laughed walked past the frozen Karkat, he turns around. Kanaya and Gamzee ran towards Nepeta, swinging their clubs and chainsaw. She dodges the moves and stabbed them both in the chest, she laughs louder as they both slump to the ground, blood splattering on the walls.

Karkat, Sollux and Aradia ran away with Nepeta chasing them. They quickly ran into a room and locked the door, they were panting in exhaustion.

"What the hell ii2 goiing on here!" Sollux growled.

"I d0n't kn0w S0llux..." Aradia sighed.

Karkat remained silent, without doing his usually ranting. He sighs and looks away hugging his knees. He remembers when Equius told him that even though Nepeta was getting stronger and more healthly, that her predator abilities are over powering her. That she was slowly becoming unstable. Also the day they had the argument, she lost it.

"KK you alriight?" Sollux asked

He shakes his head and whispers.

"THIS IS ALL MY FUCKING FAULT..."

Aradia goes to his putting her hand on his shoulder. Karkat looks at both of them and sighs. He gets up slowly and quickly opens the door, he looks outside then felt something on his leg. It was Gamzee grasping onto it. He looked up at him sputtering madly.

"We'Re GoNnA dIe, We'Re GoNnA dIe..." he went limp and slumped down to the ground.

Karkat backs away in fear, bumping into Sollux. Suddenly there was a clawing noise. They ran down the halls, looking around. Nepeta was in the vents and she smiled wagging her tail. She jumps on Sollux as he shoots his lazers at her. She cuts his back and chest open, his yellow blood was on her claws. Aradia gasped in horror and she looked at Karkat.

"Run i'll stall her!" She uses her powers and has a hammer in her hands.

She swings the hammer right on Nepeta's face, olive green blood dripping on the floor. Nepeta jumped on Aradia, cutting her arms. Aradia kicks her off, but before she could get up Nepeta cutted her neck, maroon blood dripping on the floor. Nepeta lets out a roar in triumph.

":KK Well Karkitty, it's just you and me." she purrs licking the blood of her claws.

"NEPETA PLEASE LISTEN TO ME, I'M SORRY FOR YELLING AT YOU, I'M SORRY FOR SAYING THOSE THINGS!" Karkat said sadly.

":KK You're lying!" she hissed and ran to him.

He quickly took out his sickles, sparks flied as the claws and sickles clashed. Nepeta hissed in fury and backs away, she then kicks him in the stomach. Karkat growls and stabs her arm with his sickle. Nepeta yowls in pain and claws his back, his mutant blood splatters onto her claws. He crings in pain, but with all his might he stabs her in the stomach.

Nepeta screeches in pain and anger, she pushes him away. She then grabs him by the neck and cuts him in the chest and stomach. His candy red blood was all over the wall.

"NEPETA WHAT THE HELL... SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT..." he said weakly.

She lets go of him and smirks. She points her claws to his face.

"I'M SO SORRY... NEPETA I TRULY AM, I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT... I-I HAVE FLUSHED FEELINGS FOR YOU... PLEASE DON'T TRY TO HURT ANYONE ELSE NOW, PLEASE, BUT IF YOU WANT, YOU CAN... KILL ME.. I'M SORRY FOR SAYING THOSE AWFUL THINGS TO YOU... I'M SORRY..." Karkat said weakly, his red tears falling to the floor. His body started to go limp until he felt someone grabbing him.

Nepeta's slit pupils were round, she looked at him with her olive green tears rolling down her cheeks. She slowly hauled Karkat up and looked at him.

";(( I don't want to kill you, I forgive you... Karkitty..." she said sadly.

Karkat smiles weakly and kisses Nepeta on the lips softly. She smiles wiping the tears away, helping Karkat walk again.

FEW SWEEPS LATER...

Nepeta was laying down in her new hive, purring softly. She was holding a greenish wriggler in her hands, it made mewing sound. Then there was another sound, sorta like a hiss, a small redish wriggler crawled up to her.

":33 come over here." she purred holding both wrigglers.

They purred nuzzling her. The door opened up and Karkat walked through. Nepeta smiles and kisses Karkat, the two wrigglers crawl onto him purring and making small squeaking sounds.

"AWWW, THEY MISSED ME." he smiled holding the red one.

Nepeta smiled and purred, ":33 The red one is Sharon and the green one is Neo."

"THOSE ARE WONDERFUL NAMES." he said


End file.
